


Sweet Nothings: Avatar

by The Metal Deity (The_Anxious_Chords01)



Series: Sweet Nothings [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The%20Metal%20Deity
Summary: Collection of One-Shots in the Avatar Universe, open for request but my main focus is for my main stories, it is just to improve my writing.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Suyin Beifong/Kuvira, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Sweet Nothings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206452
Kudos: 28





	1. The Day That Never Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born to push you around  
> Better just stay down  
> You pull away  
> He hits the flesh  
> You hit the ground
> 
> ~ Metallica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyzula (Modern Setting)
> 
> TW: Domestic Abuse

‘Hey ‘Zula.’ Ty Lee said, the fact she was woken from her sleep forgotten as she opened the door and saw her sort-of-girlfriend standing on the dark porch. When the lightning behind Azula lit up her tear-stricken face, Ty Lee grew worried. The usually cheerful girl changed her demeanour as she better inspected her best friend, she saw a soaked sports bag in her arms filled with clothes ‘What’s wrong ‘Zula?’ 

‘Can I stay here with you?’ Her sort-of-girlfriend asked she rain poured over her, not wanting to come in, fearing a refusal from Ty Lee.

‘Yes of course.’ Ty Lee said, as Azula stepped into the apartment she rented after moving out of her parent’s house as she needed to be away from her sisters. Azula walked into the hallway, dropping her bag on the doormat as Ty Lee closed the door, keeping the storm out. Immediately after it was closed Azula sank down against a wall and put her face in her hands, her whole body trembling.

‘Zula?’ She asked hesitantly. ‘Do you want to take a shower and put on something dry?’ 

Azula nodded and walked with Ty Lee through the cosy living space the bubbly girl owned, still clutching her hands in front of her face, hiding her tears.

‘I’ll leave some of my clothes here and you can wear them after.’ Ty Lee said as she walked into the bathroom and turned the tab on. ‘This towel is yours and I’ll make a nice cup of cocoa for 

She was met with deafening silence, never a good sign. She sat down on the couch and put on the tellie to watch a film while Azula was showering. She couldn’t focus on it, with Azula looking that distraught so she decided to make the cocoa already, just to get her mind off things.

Azula might have looked though, but she was the kind of girl that preferred cocoa over coffee and wanted her cup to be filled with marshmallows and whipped cream, luckily for her, Ty Lee knew that.

When Azula came out of the bathroom she wore red sweatpants and a bright pink hoodie, she also had one of her hair towels wrapped around her head, hiding the left side of her face. Ty Lee knew that must be intentional, Azula hated asymmetry and clothing that didn’t match.

‘Here.’ Ty Lee said as she handed Azula the cup. Azula took one look at it and started crying again. Quickly Ty Lee put down the cup of hot liquid and let the mayor’s daughter hug her as she cried. ‘You don’t have to tell me what happened, but it might help if you do.’

‘I want to, but it is so painful.’ Azula said between snickers.

‘Take your time, ‘Zula, I’ll be with you.’ Ty Lee guided Azula to the couch and sat down, pulling the raven-haired girl on her lap. Azula trembled as Ty Lee held her in silence, hugging her close towards herself.

‘I came out to father and Zuzu.’ Azula said.

‘You did?’ Ty Lee asked shocked. ‘How did it go?’

One glare of Azula was enough to notice the mistake she’d make, if all had gone well, Azula would be at her estate eating rainbow flavoured cake and watching the L-Word. But no, Azula was here, with her sort-of-girlfriend, crying her heart out.

‘Zuzu started really happy for me, but then Ozai slammed his fist on the table and called me a dyke.’

‘He didn’t.’ Ty Lee was getting furious, she didn’t get angry often but when she did, it was worse than when Azula got mad, even scarier, all trembled when Ty Lee got furious.

‘He asked me to repeat it, which I did.’ Azula said. ‘He then gave me 5 minutes to pack my things, he stated that I was dead to him, 

‘Before I could leave, he said that time was up and gave me a giving away present.’ Azula said gesturing to the hidden half of her face

‘Zula?’ She asked, fearing the answer and her hand reaching up to adjust the towel on Azula’s head. ‘What did he do?’

‘Don’t do it,’ Azula yelled loudly as she winced away. 

‘Zula, show me, please.’ Ty Lee begged. 

‘But I’m hideous now, and you’ll never like me like this.’ Azula said as she moved her whole body away from Ty Lee and fell off the couch.

‘You couldn’t ever be less beautiful,’ Ty Lee said, she loved Azula, but this wasn’t the time to tell her, not after all they had done was just kissed three times, one of which was drunk, and went on four dates.

‘He asked who made me sin and if it was you, he called you a whore and I couldn’t take him insulting my girlfriend, so I tried to hurt him, but he hit me.’ Azula said, as she slowly revealed a battered and bruised temple, a black eye, and some wounds that Azula had cleaned in the shower, Ty Lee started crying as well. ‘He kept on hitting me on the same spot, he has that big ring on his finger, and he cut me open with it. I only got away when Zuzu pulled him off me.’

‘Can I touch you?’ Ty Lee asked, Azula nodded as Ty Lee sat on the floor as well, she hugged Azula, the woman who she thought of her as her girlfriend even when they hadn’t defined it. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Ty Lee said as she stroked Azula’s back.

‘What for?’

‘You didn’t need to defend me.’ She answered.

‘Of course, I did,’ Azula said through tears. ‘He was dishonouring the woman I love.’

‘You love me?’ Ty Lee said as she pulled away from the embrace to look at Azula.

‘Sorry I shouldn’t have said that. I’ll go, I’m disfigured now and homeless anyway.’ Azula said. ‘So, I understand if you want to end this, I’ll go to Mai if you want me gone.’

‘You’re not going anywhere.’ Ty Lee said. ‘You are coming with me and I will get you into bed and we’re going to sleep, and all other problems are for later.’

‘So, I didn’t overstep?’ Azula asked, looking more scared than ever.

‘Of course not, I mean yes, we hadn’t defined our relationship yet, but I’d love to be your girlfriend.’ Ty Lee said with a smile. ‘You are also not disfigured; it might leave a scar but nothing more and most importantly…’ She inched closer to Azula as she leaned in for a kiss. ‘I love you too, you dork.’

Azula hissed in pain but did kiss, Ty Lee, back. It wasn’t for long, as soon as Ty Lee heard the hiss she was pulling back, she studied Azula’s face and saw the split lip she had overlooked.

‘I Love you ‘Zula.’ She said, as she squeezed Azula’s hand, helping her to her feet.

‘I Love you too, Ty.’ Azula said she was led into the bedroom, a room where she hadn’t yet come in Ty Lee’s apartment. It was bright and pink and bubbly; it was just so… Ty Lee. She saw a picture they had taken during their second date, big and printed out, on the wall with a drawn heart in the middle.

‘It’s us.’ Azula said, touching the picture and tracing the little heart.

‘I know, now get into bed, you woke me from my sleep.’ Ty Lee said as she pointed at a large bed with an enormous sky bison stuffed animal in it. 

‘Who’s this?’ Azula asked as she laid down next to it.

‘She’s named YipYip.’ Ty Lee said as she petted her plushie. ‘I know they’re childish, but I just like to have something to hold in bed, makes me sleep better.’

‘They’re not childish.’ Azula said, she laid down on her usual side, winced as her bruised face hit her pillow, and turned around. ‘But you can hug me if you want.’

‘I’d love to.’ Ty Lee said as she got in bed and spooned her girlfriend.

‘So comfortable, thank you, Ty Lee.’ Azula said.

‘Good night ‘Zula, I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Azula said as a tear rolled down her cheek, because the fact that Ty Lee accepted her for who she was, was enough for Azula. Ty Lee was all that mattered.

‘I’ve never told you I find facial scars really arousing, did I?’ Ty Lee whispered as she hugged her girlfriend closer to her. ‘It is really sexy.’

With that last thought, they fell asleep together, the first time they did, but certainly not the last.


	2. Still Crazy After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still crazy  
> Still crazy after all these years
> 
> ~ Paul Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami (Pregnancy)

‘I’m the Avatar you got to… pfff.’ Korra sighed as she waggled from the kitchen towards the living room of the Sato estate.

‘Sit down.’ Asami said as she stood up and guided her heavily pregnant wife toward her favourite chair, a loveseat where they usually sat together before Korra got that big.

‘I don’t need help. I’m-.’

‘The Avatar, I know that.’ Asami said. ‘But that is only your second job, your most important is being my wife and our little bean’s mother.’

‘But they should have been there two weeks ago.’ Korra sat down and the couch creaked. ‘Fucking piece of shit.’

‘Be nice Korra,’ Asami stroked some hair out of her face and kissed her wife. ‘All will be alright, soon and we will have our sweet baby with us.’

‘But I’m the Avatar, I should be helping people.’ Korra pouted as she stroked her own tummy, her tank top had risen up and her belly button was showing. It reminded Asami a lot of a drawing that had hung in Korra’s old home where she had grown up.

‘You’re helping me, to fulfil my wish of becoming a mother.’ Asami said as she down next to Korra and hugged her. ‘Besides Korbear, Mako, Bolin, Opal and Jinora are all over the nations doing work as the Avatar’s consorts.’

‘But I feel so useless and fat.’ Korra sighed as she turned towards Asami, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her beautiful and thin wife. ‘Do you think I’m fat?’

‘Where is that coming from?’ Asami was shocked at the question.

‘Just answer me, please don’t lie.’

‘You are fat right now,’ Asami said, she smiled as she gazed upon her wife. ‘But you have never been more beautiful, you are carrying life inside you. Yes, you are fat now, but soon you will be back to part-time Avataring. I love you, Korra.’

‘What about the stretchmarks?’ Korra asked with a hint of fear.

‘Don’t care, all I need is that sweet voice and that cocky grin I love.’ She laced her fingers with those from Korra as she kissed her. ‘My beautiful fat goblin.’

‘Hey!’

‘Just joking, Kor.’ Asami chuckled. ‘I love you and our child will have the best mom in the world.’

‘She’ll have two.’ Korra said as she patted her belly, she could feel a kick coming. ‘She will be so fucking loved by us.’

‘She?’ Asami stood up, looking shocked. ‘She?’

‘Sorry?’ Korra said in defence. ‘I just couldn’t wait, I went to the doctors months ago, and you said you didn’t want to know, so I didn’t tell you, sorry.’

‘I suppose you’ve named her as well.’ Asami said, her tone light, albeit a bit cold.

‘Yasuko, after your mom.’ Korra looked at her feet, or at least at where she knew her feet were. If she hadn’t done that, she could have seen Asami’s eyes tearing up.

‘Yasuko…’ She repeated and sat down in a chair. ‘That’s beautiful. Yasuko Sato II, daughter of the Avatar.’

‘And heir to the Sato fortune.’ Korra smiled as she looked up at her wife, both faces tearstained. Korra stood up, which took her a minute, and waddled towards Asami, she placed herself on her wife’s lap. She ignored her little puff as she placed her full weight on Asami.

‘I love you, ‘Sami.’ She said as she kissed her wife. ‘You’re going to be an amazing mom and an incredibly hot Milf.’

‘You’re still pretty sexy as well, Korbear.’ Asami said as she started playing with Korra’s swollen tits, sucking her neck on a point she knew the tanned girl liked.

Korra moaned as fingers found the bottom of her top and threw them off, Asami immediately latched onto one of her nipples. As quickly as it started, Asami let go after a short period after feeling a wetness trickle down her leg.

‘Did you just squirt?’ Korra shook her head at the question.

‘Piss yourself?’ Asami asked again.

‘No, why?’ Korra asked her wife.

‘Get up!’ Asami said.

‘Can’t we just finish?’ Korra pouted.

‘No, you idiot.’ Asami guided Korra’s hand to a wet spot on Asami’s skirt. ‘Your water broke.’


	3. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a leap of faith to get things going  
> It takes a leap of faith you gotta show some guts  
> It takes a leap of faith to get things going  
> In your heart you must trust
> 
> ~ Bruce Springsteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami (Direct after the series finale)

‘First day in the spirit world.’ Korra said as they stepped out of the portal, having just left Republic City behind. ‘This is it.’

‘It’s beautiful.’ Asami gazed upon marvellous sight of a beautiful lake in front of them, tens of meters below them. ‘How do we get down.’

‘We jump.’ Korra stated as she looked down as well. ‘We’ll make it. Probably.’

‘Korra, I don’t like water.’ Asami looked at her feet.

‘Can’t you swim?’ Korra walked towards her best friend, she looked at her with a gaze that couldn’t be just platonic.

‘I can,’ Asami blushed as Korra squeezed her hand. ‘I just don’t like water.’

‘I’m with you.’ Korra gave her another squeeze. ‘Let’s jump together.’

‘Can’t you just airbend us down?’

‘I could, but that is only what I’m doing that with our stuff.’ Korra said, nervously. ‘I want to take a leap with you.’

‘Alright, let me get out of these clothes.’ Asami turned around and unbuttoned her blouse, she threw it in her bag, Korra quickly discarded her from her parka as Asami rolled her skirt down her legs after having pulled her boots from her feet. Once they were as close to naked as they could be without revealing vital bits, they looked at each other and blushed.

‘Hey,’ Korra said, Asami chuckled lightly. 

‘Hey yourself.’ The raven-haired woman took Korra’s hand after she finished bending their clothes and bags down at a bank.

‘Ready, ‘Sami?’ She asked, Asami shook her head.

‘It’s just so high,’ Asami said. 

‘I’m the Avatar, I’m going to keep you safe.’ Korra hugged her very disrobed friend. ‘You’re the person that matters the most to me, I will always keep you safe.’

‘Let’s do this.’ Asami put on her determined face as she looked at Korra. ‘What are we doing?’

‘Run and jump?’ She proposed.

‘Alright,’ Asami said, she got slightly distracted as she looked at the tanned woman. Her muscles rippled as Korra moved, it gave her thought that she shouldn’t have of her best friend.

‘Here we go.’ Korra said as she grabbed Asami’s hand and they started running. ‘Now!’ she yelled, and they jumped from the ledge. Asami could hear her heart beating as they fell, and time seemed to stop for a bit, she turned her head to see Korra, laughing and smiling without a care in the world, Asami wondered how many times that had happened in the life of the Avatar. 

**Splash!**

They hit the water; the plunge was softer than she expected as she sank down, she expected Korra slowing her descent for the last bit. Asami gazed up and saw Korra next to her, still smiling even underwater. 

When she swam up, she gasped for air. She looked around and she couldn’t see Korra next to her, where she had been just a second ago.

‘Korra.’ She said, no answer.

‘Korra!’ She yelled, growing more worried.

‘KORRA!’ She was panicking now, if she had indirectly killed the Avatar, she would have a problem with a lot of people.

‘Got you.’ Korra said as she swam up and vanished the air bubble, she had created for herself.

‘Korra.’ She felt so euphoric at seeing the girl from the south again that she hugged her, even when treading water. 

‘Did you miss me?’ Korra smirked but returned the hug.

‘Never do that again.’ Asami said she let go of Korra to stare into those beautiful cerulean eyes. She didn’t know why she did it, but she was glad she did because Asami leaned in and kissed Korra, her hands flew around the smaller girl, one in her hair one on her back.

‘Asami, No!’ Korra pushed her away, which was difficult when half-submerged in water.

‘Sorry.’ She hid her head in shame. ‘I read that wrong.’

‘No, Asami,’ Korra quickly grabbed a hand of Asami. ‘You didn’t I just don’t want our first kiss to end in us drowning.’

‘Let’s get to shore then.’ Asami said. ‘We have a whole vacation to plan.’

‘I think that I already know what I want to do with my first couple of days.’ Korra winked suggestively.

‘You are the worst.’ Asami laughed.


End file.
